


Fifty Shades of Bucky from Bucky's POV

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Fifty Shades of Bucky [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, POV Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bucky barnes pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Bucky's side of the story.





	Fifty Shades of Bucky from Bucky's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to have sex with you, but he has to change his plans when you tell him something he wasn’t expecting to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Vanilla Sex from Bucky's POV.

It took him a second to actually comprehend what Y/N had just said; the dots were not connecting, the neurons in his brain not firing.

“What?” he asked, still not quite sure what was happening.

She blew out a breath, huffing a little. “I’ve never had sex,” she repeated. “I’m a virgin.” Her head dropped into her hands, breaking off eye contact with him.

The fact that Y/N seemed embarrassed to tell him that she was a virgin was like a punch to the gut. He certainly didn’t want her to be ashamed of something that was perfectly normal.

“Hey,” he murmured. “Hey, look at me.”

She raised her head, reluctantly, her eyes locking with his. He smiled at her, which seemed to put her at ease, her shoulders notably relaxing.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he said, rising to his feet and crossing the room to kneel in front of her. He took her hands in his, squeezing them gently. “No need to be embarrassed.”

Y/N just shrugged one shoulder and shook her head. For a split second, he contemplated walking away, kissing her goodbye and telling her that he’d made a mistake. He wasn’t sure if he should be the one to defile her, to ruin her. Which was exactly what he would do to her; destroy her, just like he destroyed everything good that came into his life.

But something about the look on her face, the way her eyes were downcast, her head tipped to one side, her lower lip caught between her teeth, all of that made his gut twist with need.

“Come on,” he whispered, shifting his plans for the evening to something more acceptable than what he’d originally hoped to do. “Let’s go.” He rose to his feet, her hand in his.

“What?” she mumbled, resisting him a little. “Go where?”

The look of confusion on her face was adorable. “To the bedroom,” he said.

“What do you mean, the bedroom?” she asked.

Bucky had to remind himself to be patient, to not push. Despite his doubts about Y/N, he wanted her, like he’d never wanted anyone before. He took a deep breath.

“I mean, if you don’t want to, I understand,” he replied. “I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. Your choice, Y/N.”

Her face twisted, something he couldn’t read in her eyes, and the thought that she might slap him and walk away, crossed his mind. The need twisted through his gut again.

“You mean you’re going to...you’re going to fuck me?” she whispered.

“No,” Bucky shook his head, wishing he’d never told her that. “I’m not going to fuck you, Y/N.” His fingers danced up her arm and over her shoulder, his hand closing around the back of her neck, drawing her close, his lips a breath away from hers. “I’m going to make love to you.”

“I thought you didn’t do that,” she whispered.

“Mmm, I can do both, Y/N,” he grinned. “Come to bed with me. I want this to work, but you need to know what you’re getting yourself into.”

She took a step back, out of his arms, something that looked like fear flashing in her eyes. “What I’m getting myself into?” She swallowed thickly before continuing. “What about…” she blew out a shaky breath. “...all that other stuff?”

“Forget about all of that for tonight,” Bucky said. “I want you. I’ve wanted you since you fell through the front door of the compound. I think you want me, too. You wouldn’t be here discussing what we’re discussing if you didn’t.” He held his hand out to her. “Please Y/N, spend the night with me.” His heart was practically beating out of his chest, waiting for her answer.

She put her hand in his and let him pull her into his arms, his body flush against hers, a gasp of surprise coming from her. He wrapped a hand around the nape of her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair, gently pulling so she was forced to look up at him. He kissed her, sucking at her lower lip.

“I want to bite this lip,” he murmured against her mouth, gently tugging it with his teeth. She moaned, the sound making him smile. “Please, Y/N, let me make love to you.”

She nodded, though he could sense how nervous and unsure she was. He was going to do his best to combat those nerves.

Bucky led her through his apartment to the bedroom; a simple room with white walls and pale blue blankets on the bed. His bed was enormous, custom made to his specifications of strong oak with four sturdy posts. Otherwise the room was sparsely furnished, with pieces that matched the bed. The only decoration in the room was a large photograph of New York from the forties, when he and Steve had lived there, before everything.

Y/N stopped just inside the door, a tremble running through her, sucking in shallows breaths, watching him as he stepped out of his shoes and took off his socks, tossing them aside before strolling slowly toward her. She shifted nervously from foot to foot, looking everywhere but at him. He stopped in front of her.

“Let’s get you out of that sweater,” he said softly. He slid her cardigan off of her shoulders and dropped it on the top of the dresser. “Do you have any idea how much I want you?” he whispered, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, tracing her jaw with his finger. “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?”

Bucky kissed her, slow, but insistent, demanding, his desire for her driving him. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse as he placed slow, gentle kisses along her jaw, her chin, the corners of her mouth. Her shirt fell to the floor and an overwhelming need to see her came over him. He took a step back, his eyes roaming over her body.

“You’re beautiful, Y/N,” he breathed. “I want to kiss every single inch of your beautiful skin.” He took her head in his hands, holding it as he kissed her, his tongue coaxing her mouth open, desperate to taste her.

She moaned, the sound going straight to his cock, her mouth opening and her tongue tentatively meeting his. He wrapped his arms around her and hauled her against his body, hugging her tightly. One hand slid down her waist to her ass, flexing, squeezing gently, holding her flush against him. She moaned again, the sound so filthy to his ears that he found himself grinding his hips against hers, his dick aching and hard, trapped behind the thick denim of his jeans. God, he wanted to rip the clothes from her body and fuck her senseless. But he wouldn’t, no matter how much he wanted it. Not this time.

Bucky walked her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed, but instead of lowering her to it, he dropped to his knees, his hands on her hips, his lips on her stomach. His tongue dipped into her belly button before nipping his way across her stomach from one hip bone to the other.

Her hands were in his hair and she was tugging gently, the unexpected sensation drawing a groan from him. He looked up at her, his eyes locked on hers as he undid the button of her jeans, slowly pulling down the zipper, taking his time, forcing himself to go slow. Without breaking eye contact with her, he slipped his hands beneath the waistband of her jeans and pulled them down, leaning forward to run his nose up her inner thigh, inhaling deeply.

“You smell so good,” he murmured.

Bucky rose to his feet and lowered her to the bed. He moved to quickly divest her of her clothes, leaving her in only her bra and panties. He kneeled beside her, his fingers drifting up her legs, skimming her warm center, up her stomach, purposely using a light and easy touch, careful to be gentle with her.

He chuckled when she moaned again, her fingers grasping at the blankets under her. He stretched out on the bed beside her, his lips pressed to her ear, his body flush against her side. “Oh, what I could do to you,” he whispered. “You’re so beautiful, so sweet. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Bucky rose to his knees and quickly removed his jeans and t-shirt, throwing them over the side of the bed before crawling up the bed between her legs, his hands on her thighs, pushing them open. She squirmed under his touch.

“Keep still,” he murmured, his lips on her inner thigh, trailing kisses up and over the thin, lacy material of her panties.

“Bucky,” she gasped, still squirming.

“We’re going to have to work on you keeping still, doll.” His lips were on her stomach, moving up her torso, purposely slow, dragging out the sensations, curious to see how far he could push her, how wound up he could get her.

He slid his metal hand up her side to her breast, watching her closely as he cupped it in his hand. She didn’t even flinch when the cool metal touched her skin or when he traced the edge of her bra with one finger before he pulled it down, freeing her breast. He did it again to the other, both breasts now bared, her nipples hardening immediately. His tongue darted out and circled the nipple, then he blew on it, all while he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger.

She was trembling, shuddering under his touch, her fingers fisted in the blanket, quiet, desperate gasps of need coming from her. His lips closed around her nipple and when he tugged, his teeth nipping ever so gently, another tremor wracked her body.

“Mmmm, I wonder if I can make you come just like this?” Bucky whispered, continuing the assault on her breasts with his lips and fingers, his curiosity getting the best of him. He suckled first one nipple, then the other, alternating between his hand and his mouth.

“Bucky, please,” she begged, her head falling back, her back arching, an unearthly groan coming from her.

“Let go, doll,” he whispered, his teeth closing around one nipple, as he gently squeezed the other, his need to see her come undone pushing him.

That was when she fell apart, her entire body shuddering. His mouth slanted over hers, his tongue dipping into her mouth, swallowing her cries.

“Good girl,” Bucky breathed.

He didn’t wait for her to catch her breath, he couldn’t; he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait to get inside her. His hand slid down her stomach, cupping her, one finger slipping past the waistband of her panties, easily finding and circling her clit.

Bucky closed his eyes, his breath catching in his throat. “You are so deliciously wet,” he growled. “God, I want you.” He eased one finger inside of her, thrusting slowly, his lips on her neck, marking her, claiming her as his. He pressed hard against her swollen nub of nerves, pulling a gasp from her. Another finger joined the first, pumping slowly, carefully, stretching her open.

He was patient, taking his time, determined to make sure she was ready, that she was comfortable with what he was doing. It was only when he thought she was ready that he sat up and shucked off his boxers, his hard length springing free. He reached over, opened the drawer on the bedside table, and pulled out a condom, then he settled himself between her legs. He ripped open the packet and slid the condom down his length.

“Bucky, I don’t know - “ Y/N whispered, shaking her head, her eyes wide as she stared at his cock.

“I won’t hurt you, doll,” he murmured, kissing her just behind her ear. “If you don’t want to do this, we can stop. Any time.” His lips slid along the edge of her jaw. “I swear, I won’t hurt you.”

“I know,” she whispered, shrugging one shoulder. “I’m just...I’m scared.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky breathed. “I know.” He caught her lips in his, kissing her. He moved back to her side, still kissing her, his hands roaming over her body.

He could feel her relaxing, opening herself up to him, her hand on his back, urging him closer. She was nodding, murmuring ‘yes’ over and over again until Bucky pulled away, his eyes locking with hers. He could see her want, hear her need for him in her voice.

“You’re sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” she sighed. “God, yes, please.”

Bucky lined himself up with her entrance, pulled her leg around his waist, and entered her slowly, taking his time, giving her time to adjust, just an inch at a time, until he was fully seated inside of her. He groaned, deep and guttural groan, one that he’d been holding back forever.

“God, you’re so tight,” he moaned, his lips brushing hers. “Are you okay, doll?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“I’m going to move,” he murmured, his voice thick with need. He eased back slowly, the drag of his cock against her inner walls driving him insane, his eyes closing for a brief second before he thrust forward.

Y/N cried out, as he pushed into her, over and over, slow and languid, easing in and out of her, taking his time. She moved with him, her hips rising to meet his, the movement encouraging him to move faster, harder, setting a relentless rhythm. She managed to keep up with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He held her head between his hands, kissing her, hard, his teeth nibbling at her lower lip. He shifted, changing the angle of his thrusts, her body going stiff, her back bowing, a sheen of sweat covering her. She was close, so close, he could feel it, hear it, sense it.

“Come for me, Y/N,” he whispered breathlessly.

She unraveled at his words, shattering to pieces beneath him, her entire body shuddering. He gasped her name as he came, thrusting hard, stilling as he emptied himself into the condom.

Bucky rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged, struggling to catch his breath. He rolled off of her, sitting on the side of the bed. He quickly removed the condom and tossed it in the trash can then he returned to her side. She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at her.

She shook her head and stretched, grinning.

“Are you sure?” he murmured, running his fingers her hair.

“I’m positive,” she laughed. “I never knew it could be like that, never understood what all the fuss was about. That was...that was indescribable. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“Oh really, Y/N,” Bucky murmured dryly. But he wanted it too, wanted her again. He kissed the corner of her mouth, his arms sliding around her, pulling her back into his arms, her back against his chest. He unhooked her bra and let her toss it aside, his hand sliding down her back to her ass. He shifted, one of his legs pushing between hers, kissing her bare shoulder, her skin warm against his.

“Do you want me to fuck you again?” he whispered in her ear, trailing light kisses around her ear and down her neck and her back. His hand moved down her side, skimming her waist, over her hip, and down her thigh to the back of her knee. He lifted it higher, shifting so he was between her legs, pressed tight against her back, caressing her ass.

“Do you trust me, Y/N?” he whispered.

“Y-yes,” she stammered.

In that moment, that second, she was everything he wanted, everything he needed. “You are mine,” he murmured. “Only mine.” He closed his eyes, afraid to acknowledge the emotions raging through him.

He slipped his hand between her legs, two fingers circling her clit, his cock hardening against her thigh as he nibbled her earlobe.

“You smell amazing,” he groaned, nuzzling the spot behind her ear.

Her hips started to circle, mirroring the movement of his hand, her hands tight on his arm, her nails digging into his forearm, her hips jerking under his gentle touch.

“Keep still, doll,” he ordered, slowly easing his thumb inside of her, rotating it to stroke her sweet spot.

She moaned, her grip on his arm so tight he thought she might actually draw blood, her head thrown back against his shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut.

“Do you like this?” Bucky asked quietly, his teeth grazing her ear, his thumb flexing even as his fingers continued circling her clit.

It was obvious she did, her loud, obscene moans filling his head, spurring him on, his fingers moving in a slow, tortuous rhythm meant to keep her on edge.

“There are so many things I want to do to you,” he growled in her ear, his head spinning with all the possibilities. “And I promise you, I will. Just not tonight.” He snatched another condom from the bedside table and quickly rolled it on.

Bucky eased into her, burying himself deep inside of her. He circled his hips, then he pulled back, pausing for just a second before easing back in. He did it again and again, teasing her with deliberate, slow thrusts. A deep shudder racing through her, her walls fluttering around him.

“Mmm, not yet, doll,” Bucky groaned, pulling back and forcing himself to wait, to take his time and draw it out. After a few seconds, he started moving again.

“Buck,” she gasped. “Please -”

He moved faster, his breathing erratic, the hand resting on her waist squeezing tight, thrusting relentlessly until she was coming, her walls clamping down on him, her body convulsing around him, screaming his name into the pillow beneath her head. Bucky was close behind her, thrusting hard a couple more times, groaning as he came.

He collapsed on top of her, his face pressed to the side of her neck. “Fuck, Y/N,” he groaned, pulling out of her and rolling to his back. “That was fucking perfect.”

Despite the satisfied exhaustion washing over him, Bucky climbed out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom, where he turned on the water. He let it run until it warm, then he grabbed a washcloth and returned to the bedroom, using it to clean Y/N up. She didn’t even open her eyes, not as he washed her, or when he pulled the blanket up to her chin and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Instead of sending her back to her room, he crawled into the bed beside her, watching her as she slept in his bed.


End file.
